Deuce VS The Complication
by Mad taR135
Summary: When Deuce sees Rocky with the Complication, he is overrun with anger and jealousy. But can the love in his heart overcome it? Reuce- Writing with pinksakura271!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is another story that I am writing with pinksakura271.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, and I don't really own this idea.**

 **No one's PoV**

Rocky and Cece were walking home from the Shake It Up! – Chicago, Saturday night special. Cece was purposely walking slightly behind her best friend.

"Rocky" she whined. "Slow down! You're walking really quickly."

"No Cece, you're walking slowly." Rocky huffed. "And the only reason you're complaining is because Tinka and I got the spotlight dance instead of you".

"How did you know?"

 **Rocky's PoV**

I rolled my eyes. Cece is my best friend, but she can be very annoying sometimes.  
We were walking past Crusty's, when I thought I heard a small meow. I stopped. Suddenly enough, apparently, for Cece to walk right into me.

"Really?" I asked her. She sighed and stamped her foot.

"Can we go? I want to get home. It's really cold."

"wait for a second." I told her. "I thought I heard something."

"Oh! I heard something too!" she cried. "It's called the 'warmth of my house, calling me home!" I ignored her, and walked down the alleyway were the sound had come from. Slowly, I moved at metal bin, and saw an adorable kitten sitting there. It was black, with hints of white on its back. I smiled at it. It meowed again. The sound was small and fragile. I slowly reached for it and picked it up, carrying it back to Cece. The corner of her lip rose in a disgusted sneer, when she saw the kitten.

"what is that?" she asked, pointing at the ball of fur in my arms. I sighed.

"It's a cat. What did you think is was?" I replied. "Now, let's get home."

"Wait! You're taking it with you? Rock don't take it! The fur is dirty and it could be sick. Uh!" Cece squealed. I sighed again.

"Cece, that's why we need to heal it. It can't be left here to suffer!" I exclaimed.

"But it's black! That's unlucky" she retorted.

"No. It's black and white. That's lucky." I said.

"look at the size of it! It could be pregnant!" she cried. I mentally face-palmed.

"Cece! It's a boy!" I yelled. She opened her mouth, then closed it again and walked away. I hurried after her, with the kitten held close to my chest.  
When we got back to the apartment, Flynn was playing video games. He took one look at me, and yelled:

"MUM! ROCKY BROUGHT AN ANIMAL HERE!"  
Georgia came into the sitting room and looked at the kitten fondly.

"Oh Rocky! It needs a bath and some food. Cece, can you get some milk? Flynn, go get some blankets." She cried. Cece walked out of the room, without getting any milk. Flynn ran off and came back with the blankets.

"Does it have a name?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Martin."

"Really?" Cece said. Georgia frowned at her. Cece shrugged, grabbed her dace bag and left again.

"Flynn, do you want to help bathe Martin before you go to bed?" she asked. I looked at my watch. It was almost ten thirty. Wow.

"Is that OK with you?" I looked up and realised that Flynn was talking to me.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on Martin, Flynn" I stood up and Martin followed me to the bathroom. Flynn filled up the bath, while I got my towel out in preparation.  
My parents were out on a business trip for the week, so I was staying with the Jones' while Ty was staying with Deuce.

"Rocky, do you want me to make a bed in the living room for you, so you can look after Martin?" Georgia said popping her head round the door. I nodded gratefully.

After washing Martin, we took him to the living room again. I saw that Georgia had set up a small basket of blankets for him. And the sofa-bed was set up for me.

"Mum!" Cece called as she came in again. Seeing the sofa-bed, her eyes widened.

"Really! You're abandoning me for the cat!" she said angrily. I stared at her and she glared back.

"Cece, it'll only be for a night" I replied finally. She scoffed and walked out. Is she not getting tired of walking in and out of the room?

"Here you go, Rocky" Flynn said, handing me a saucer of milk. I smiled thankfully and set it down for Martin.

"Thanks Flynn"

"Night Rocky"

 **Next day.**

Georgia was working. Flynn was a scout meeting. Cece was watching TV. I was playing with Martin. It was quite peaceful…Especially because Cece wasn't talking to me. And I was fine with that. I think she scares Martin anyway.  
Eventually I got up. Cece looked at me sharply.

"Where're you going?" she asked me suspiciously.

"To see if Deuce has anything I can buy for Martin" I relied. She growled. Martin scurried to my side, cowering behind my leg. I told you Cece scared him.

"Why?" Cece snarled at me. Wow! Now she's scaring me too.

"Look Cece just because you don't want to keep or take care of this guy, doesn't mean I don't," I snapped, finally losing my cool. To my surprise, Martin hissed at Cece with me instead of running away from me. It was if he sensed my anger towards Cece and was backing it up. Cece scowled.

"Whatever" she said with a dismissing tone.

Martin and I walked out of the door and outside. He was chasing a butterfly when I felt someone grab me, round the waist. I tried to scream, but the put their hand over my mouth. Then they dragged me into a side street. Finally, when we were out of sight, they let go of me. I slowly turned, afraid of what I would see.

"Frankie?"

T **hat is it for this chapter! The next one will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is the next part of Deuce VS the Complication. Also, I get the feeling I heard a title similar this title so if I had I want to say that I am not copying, it just fits the story.**

 **Previously on Deuce VS the Complication**

 **Rocky's PoV**

 _Martin and I walked out of the door and outside. He was chasing a butterfly when I felt someone grab me, round the waist. I tried to scream, but the put their hand over my mouth. Then they dragged me into a side street. Finally, when we were out of sight, they let go of me. I slowly turned, afraid of what I would see._

 _"_ _Frankie?"_

 ** _Rocky's PoV_**

"Hey babe," Frankie said stepping towards me.

"what are you doing?" I asked, scared. He smiled.

"I know you want me, so be mine." He replied. I flinched as his hand brushed past my cheek. He laughed. He pushed me against the wall and ran his hand up my thigh. I shivered. This was not going to end well. He leaned in to kiss me but then yelled out in pain. As he stumbled away, I saw a black fur-ball attacking his leg.

"Martin!" I cried. The little kitten looked at me with his huge eyes. "Be careful" I whispered.

"Get this thing off me!" Frankie cried frantically shaking his leg, in an attempt to dislodge Martin. But the kitten clung on. Finally, he let go and Frankie dropped to the floor, nursing his wounded leg. Martin scampered to my side. Quickly I picked him up and ran.  
We burst out from the side street and turned left. I thought we were making progress, but then I heard footsteps behind me. It had to be Frankie. Who else would be following me? I considered putting Martin down to let the kitten attack Frankie again, but I didn't want to risk Martin getting hurt. So, I kept on running. But I was tiring. I was fit, but I couldn't keep up the sprint for much longer. Suddenly he was right next to me, matching my pace. He didn't even look tired!

"This is fun, no?" he asked me cockily. Eventually, I couldn't run any more. I stopped and fell to the floor. We were across the road from the park. Martin ran away as Frankie approached. I guess he scares Martin too. He pulled me to my feet and this time, there was no Martin to save me. Frankie kissed me. It was disgusting and nice at the same time.  
I think I once had a small crush on Frankie, but then I met Deuce. And Frankie was forgotten.

He stopped kissing me. And I realised I was smiling. He smiled back.

"Now, that's what I like to see. I hate to see you upset. I really do" he said gently. And I believed him.

"I'd better go find Martin" I said. He frowned. Then nodded.  
I left his standing there, while I went to find my cat.

 **No one's PoV**

Deuce was supposed to be working. But because he worked so hard, his uncle Frank let him have the day of. He going to the Jones' house because he knew Rocky was there. And he had had a crush on Rocky since they had met. He was passing the park when he saw a horrible sight. Frankie and Rocky kissing! He thought she liked him! Cece had told him so. What was happening? Quickly, he hurried back to Crusty's. He was sitting in a booth thinking over what he had seen when Rocky came into the restaraunt. Great.  
She looked around and, seeing him, her eyes lit up. She was carrying… A cat?

"Hey, Deuce." she said cheerily. He glared at her, but she didn't notice. After putting Martin down on the floor, she sat across the booth from him.

"So, I was wondering if you would sell me any cat stuff" she said to him.

"I don't know." He snapped, getting up "maybe you should ask your boyfriend first." Rocky looked hurt and got up too.

"What? I don't have a boyfriend" she said tears filling her eyes. Deuce snorted.

"You know, it's one thing to lie about it. It's another to lie about it to my face!" he yelled. Rocky took a step back.

"Deuce," she started. But he cut her off.

"You know what? Just get out!" he shouted. With tears streaming down her face, she backed away from him. Deuce turned away.

"Martin!" he heard Rocky call. He turned, confused as to why she was calling him him after he had yelled at her.

"What?" he asked. But she wasn't looking at him. After a few seconds, the cat she had been carrying ran over to her, and they left.

"She named her cat after me?" he said to himself. Then he realised what had just happened. He had just really hurt Rocky.

"Oh no!"

 **That is it! For now anyway.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup guys! I'm sorry there hasn't been an update for some time, I had writers block.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! or the idea (technically)**

Deuce's PoV  
It's been weeks since the fight. If you can call it that. More like, It's been weeks since Rocky started ignoring me. Everyone at school hates me except for Cece. She says it's the cat's fault. But now Rocky is spending loads of time with Frankie now. I think. She's actually been off school. It's worrying me because Frankie keeps telling me she's 'looking after his little man'. What the heck does that mean? The worst part is my dad. He's always been the romance of the family and is always on my back, constantly pressuring me to get a girl. And I told him about Rocky once. Then he heard about what happened and threatened to disown me unless I won her back! In the end, I decided to go to Ty. He is my best friend, but he is also Rocky's overprotective brother. So, I don't know whether he would kill me or help me. I hope it's the second one…

Ty's PoV  
I was sitting in the canteen with Cece and Dina. I looked up when Deuce came in and frowned. I wasn't sure what to think of Deuce after what had happened. What Rocky had told me, made me want to crush his in my fist. But something in my head kept telling me that he was my best friend and that I should hear his side of the story. I been giving him some space recently so I could work out what to do. And now he's here walking towards me. What do I do?

No one's PoV  
Deuce approached the table cautiously. Cece turned and saw him.

"Hey Deuce!" she said. Deuce winced. The last time he had seen Rocky, she had said that.

"Hi." He said nervously. Ty looked at his plate. Dina looked at the two boys and tugged at Ceca's arm.

"I think we'd better give them some space" she whispered. Cece looked annoyed.

"Why?" she whined. Dina glared at her. After a few seconds, the two girls stood up.

"We'll see you guys in Spanish" Dina said as she dragged Cece away.

"Wassup Deuce?" Ty said into his pudding. Deuce sighed.

"Look, I know there is friction between us because of what happened with Rocky." Deuce began, "But I need you to know that it was an accident. I was angry because, well, I like Rocky. Like, a lot. And when I saw kissing Frankie, I was just, I felt betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Ty yelled. He stood up and grabbed Deuce by his collar. "Deuce, my sister came home a few weeks ago crying her eyes out. Nothing anyone did could cheer her up. And you're the one who feels betrayed. What, did you think she was going to fall in love with you? Did she tell you that she was going to be your girlfriend? Is Frankie one of your best friends? Did he know you liked her? Is that why you feel betrayed? Your are the betrayer, Deuce. You betrayed the friendship that was so important to her."

"Ty!" Deuce pleaded. "This accident lost me everything! My friends, my father, the girl I love. I'm close to losing my mother and I don't want to lose you too." Ty sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked. Deuce sagged in relief.

"Where's Rocky?"

"She looking after her baby boy" Ty replied rolling his eyes. Deuce's eyes widened.

Deuce's PoV  
Her baby! Everything is clicking into place. With what Frankie's been telling me and now what Ty's told me! I now know why Rocky hasn't been in. Frankie got her pregnant!

 **I'm goanna try and get the next chapter up tomorrow but no promises.**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and welcome to Deuce VS the Complication chapter four! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I have school and get three homework's a night due for the next day. Not to mention Saturday school. So unfortunately, I can only write every Saturday night and post on Sunday. Really sorry! Though if I have time, I try and post on Saturdays. And yes, I do know it's Tuesday and the late update is because I was unsure of some things and needed to consult with my partner. So, thanks pinksakura271 you ROCK!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't Shake it up and only partially own this idea.**

 **Deuce's PoV**  
 _'I can't believe Frankie got her pregnant! I just can't believe it! I need to speak to her. I need to speak to him. No. I need to SHOUT at him!'_  
I'm in a bad place right now. The schools biggest jerk 'The Complication' or 'Frankie', got the girl I love pregnant. I have no idea what to do. I'm feeling all sorts of emotion right now. Should I be angry that he got her pregnant? Should I feel happy for her and accept that she doesn't like me? I don't know! I'd ask Ty but I think he's still mad at me. And I need to hurry, my dad's only giving me till Friday. And it's Wednesday already. Maybe I'll try my luck with Ty again.

 **Cece's PoV**  
 _Stupid cat.  
_ That's all I'm thinking about. I never admit it, but I really need Rocky in times like these. Right now, we're doing loads of tests. I've already had two this week! That's so many! Normally, I would copy from Rocky but she's at home looking after the stupid cat. It's like it's more important than me to her! And _nothing_ is more important than me. Especially not a stray pregnant cat. And I know Rocky keeps saying it's a boy, but if you saw the size of it you would agree with me.  
I was walking to maths (Ugh!) when I swear I heard Ty and someone else talking outside. Luckily for me, there was a window right next to them.  
 _'Maybe I can skip maths and spy on them!_ ' I thought mischievously  
I crept closer and realised Ty was talking to Deuce.  
"I need to speak to Rocky" Deuce whispered.  
"What? No way!" Ty cried incredulously. Then I heard Deuce squeak. I guessed he was being manhandled.  
"Deuce, if you go anywhere near my sister, I will crush you. You understand?" Ty said dangerously. I shivered. The way he said that made even me scared. And there was a wall between us. I wonder how Deuce was holding up.  
"I get it!" Deuce squealed in his high-pitched voice. There was a thump. I think Ty must have dropped him.  
I wonder why Deuce was so desperate to see Rocky. I mean, it's not like she would be happy to see him. Nah, he already been replaced by Frankie. I used to be really jealous but now I know he's not actually that good a boyfriend. From what Rocky tells me, he's not what I would expect. As the most popular guy in school, I would think he would show off his girlfriend and make her popular too. That's my dream. But Rocky said that he's quite secretive about their relationship. What a waste! Well, I better get to maths. Why does Deuce have to be so meek and pathetic? If he was a real man, he would have put up more of a fight and then I could have missed all of maths. Now I'm goanna get a late detention

 **Ty's PoV**  
I can't believe that Deuce had the nerve to do that! Why on earth did he think I would help him see my sister? He can be so stupid sometimes. Not to mention the fact that I shouldn't be seen around him anymore. Two reasons for this.

1: Rocky's my sister. If I get seen around the guy who practically broke her, what will people think? How can I protect her of every guy thinks, no matter what he does with her, I'll still be his friend?

2: Now Rocky's with the most popular guy in school, him and I are really good friends. So now, I'm really popular too. But Deuce was only popular because he sold stuff from his jacket. But nobody buys from him anymore because of what he did to my sister. So, he's like the most unpopular guy now. If I hang with him, what will that do to my reputation?  
Whatever. I have to get to my chemistry test anyway.

 **Time Skip To Lunch: Still Ty's PoV**

I walked into the canteen with Cece and Dina. Cece kept giving me weird looks. I wonder why. Dina elbowed Cece and they walked away from me. I looked around and saw a few vacant seats.  
"Ty!" someone called. I think her name is Natalie. "come sit with me and my friends!" I sighed and walked over.  
"So," the girl sitting next me said. "How come you are such good friends with the Complication?"  
"Leave him alone, Scarlet" Natalie butted in before I could answer.  
"Hey Ty!" someone called from behind me. I sagged I relief. It was Frankie. If there was one way to get rid of attention, I knew it was to find someone more popular than yourself. But when you're the second most popular guy in school, that's not always easy. I am so lucky right now.  
I'm pretty sure Frankie and Rocky want to keep their relationship secret, which is why I didn't' want to answer the question.  
"What's the happs, man?" Frankie asked sitting down beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
"Why are you two such good friends?" Scarlet asked rudely. Frankie looked at me and I shrugged back.  
"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Frankie replied eventually. Scarlet scowled. I finished my sandwich and stood up.  
"I'll see you later like normal, right?" I asked Frankie, who nodded.  
"See ya mate" he said.  
"Bye"

 **Deuces PoV**  
I don't care what Ty says. I'm going to see Rocky with or without his help.  
The question is, how?

 **That's it for now. Again sorry for such a late update. and...**

 **Shoutout to Zenny: Thanks for your review! It's the first review I have from a unknown reader. As in I have reviews from my partner and my best friend, but you're the first of your kind so THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys welcome to chapter five! Again, I'm really sorry, that I haven't updated for a week. I had just had tons of tests at school and have had no time. But besides that, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or really this idea so give most of credit to my partner.**

Deuce walked to Rocky's apartment slowly. He was afraid about what he would find. He had skipped that last lesson and had gone to the playground to think about what he would or could say to her. That was about half an hour ago, so he was sure the bell for the end of school must have gone by now.

"What do I do when I walk in? What do I say?!" he muttered under his breath. He was totally freaking out. Was he goanna walk in and find a cot? With the baby in it? And how would she react to him showing up at her house? There was a reason he had barley seen her in a week!

"Alright, keep calm Deuce," he told himself reasonably. "Rocky's a brilliant person. A brilliant, beautiful, wise and forgiving person. It's not like she's going to attack me or anything." With this thought in mind, Deuce walked to Rocky's house with a new spring in his step.

 **Time skip.**

"Sorry honey, Rocky's not here." Marcie said sadly. Deuce felt his spirit sink.

"If she's not here, then, where is she?" he asked.

"Probably at Cece's house. She and Ty don't even know we came back a few days early, so they'll still be at their friend's houses. Speaking of, when you go home can you tell Ty to pick up Rocky and come home?"

"Sure, I mean, I'd love to but… Well Ty and I had a bit of a falling out. So, he's been staying with Gunther for the past week. But if I find Rocky, I'll tell her instead." He offered.

"Thanks, Deuce, was it?"

"Yeah"

 **Time skip**

"OK Deuce. Here you are on the Crazy Red-Head's doorstep, which just happens to be where the girl you love is." Deuce said to himself as he stood outside Cece's apartment. "Play it cool, and you may win her back, become friends with you best friend again, and your father won't disown you. Don't play it right, and you get disowned, Ty hates your guts and the girl you love may hate you also. What do you do?"

"Play it cool?" someone said. Deuce looked and his heart missed a beat.

It was Rocky.

"Oh, hey Rocky" he squeaked. She looked beautiful. Well, she always looked beautiful, but today she looked even more beautiful than usual. "out of interest, how long have you been standing there for?" he asked nervously. She smiled, that beautiful smile.

"Long enough to be very confused." She offered. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I want to apologise for the way I behaved a few weeks ago, I was angry because I saw you with Frankie and I guess I felt jealous. What I'm trying to say is, I like you Rocky. A lot. And I know now you're with Frankie, I can never have you, but I just wanted to tell you anyway." Deuce said. Calm on the outside but breaking down on the inside.

 _'What are you saying? You can't accept that she's with Frankie of all people! You have to win her back!'_

"Deuce." Rocky yelled. He looked up at her.

"One, you really need to stop zoning out like that. And two, I like you too." She said "I was just afraid to say it because I didn't want to lose you as at least a friend. And now I said you like me, well-" he cut her off by grabbing her round the waist and kissing her. She smiled into it and pulled him closer.

 _'Deuce What are you doing? She had a baby with another guy! You can't do this!'_

"The baby!" he yelped suddenly pulling away. Rocky looked at him in confusion.

"The what?" she asked.

"The baby you had with Frankie! I can't do this! I can't make you cheat on the man you had… OFFSPRING with!"

"What? I didn't have a baby with Frankie! I mean sure I'm dating him, but we didn't go that far!"

"But Ty said…And Frankie said…Then why have you been off school?" he cried in despair.

"Oh, I was looking after-"

"your baby boy!" Deuce interrupted.

"What? No! I was looking after Martin." She replied incredulously. Deuce looked confused.

"Me?"

"No!" she laughed. "the kitten I found, rescued and named after you" his jaw dropped.

"you named your cat after me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Gee, thanks" he smiled.

"So, you wanna come in or what" Deuce looked around and realised they were still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, sure" he stammered.

"Hey Martin!" Rocky said happily crouching down. A little black and white cat came trotting into the room with a slight limp. Deuce felt his heart melt. It. Was. Adorable!

"He is adorable!" he smiled.

"I know. So, you want a drink?" she replied getting up.

"Sure, I have some orange juice please" he agreed. He bent down to pet Martin when he felt a sharp pain across the back of his head and everything went black…

 **Again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, I'm back. This is chapter 6 so enjoy!**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up and only partially own this idea**_

 **Rocky's PoV**  
Today has been the best day ever! Cece went to school in the morning and I was alone with Martin. He seemed to have something wrong with his paw, so I took him to the vet a few days ago, and they told me it was sprained. So, I decided to stay home with him for the rest of the week. I was playing with him when I heard someone talking outside the apartment. I opened the door and found Deuce.

We talked for a bit, and then…

WE KISSED!

I was really happy. Then he kept saying something about me and Frankie having a baby for a bit. But that passed and I invited him into the apartment. I was in the fridge getting him some orange juice when it happened.

I came back into the living room and saw:  
1- Martin, cowering under the coffee table,  
2-Deuce, unconscious on the floor  
And  
3-Frankie, standing over Deuce with a triumphant smile on his face.

Glass hit wood as I dropped the glasses and rushed to Deuce's side.

"Deuce! Are you Ok? Please be Ok! Wake up! Frankie! How could you do this?" I yelled. Frankie looked surprised.

"I thought he was attacking you!" he protested.

"We were on the opposite sides of the room!" I cried.

"Well…I thought…Maybe…I…I thought I was protecting you" he said rather lamely.

"Get me the phone then get out!" I shouted at him. He opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up and just do it" I growled. He swallowed and nodded. He got me the phone then made for the door. As I punched 911 into it, he turned.

"Rocky, I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you" he whined.

"Go"

 **Frankie's PoV**  
I am so angry with that Deuce guy. He made a move on my girlfriend! But, then I'm also quite impressed. He has the nerve to oppose the most popular guy in school!  
Whatever. I need to speak to Rocky. She was pretty angry with me for punching Deuce. But in my defence…Yeah, I got nothing. Except that I was mighty jealous! I really thought that she liked me, but I bet it was just to make Deuce jealous. Which isn't fair. I don't think he really likes her and I really care about her. So, there is no way I am going to stand by and watch me girlfriend fight for a guy who doesn't even like her. She'll just get hurt and I can't bear the thought of that.  
Hang in there Rocky, I'm coming to rescue you.

 **Deuce's PoV.**  
What's happening? Where am I? Where's Rocky?

Then it came back to me. I was at Rocky's apartment. No, it was Cece's apartment. She was staying there because her parents were away. Oh yeah! I need to tell her, they're back early. Anyway, me and Rocky talked. And…She said she liked me! And we kissed too. And I went into the apartment and I saw the cat she named after me. It was really cute. And then Rocky went to get me a drink and Martin came over to me and I was petting him. Then he looked scared. But I didn't think cats could look scared, so I carried in stoking him. Then, I felt a sharp pain across the back of my head. And that's all that I remember.  
Where am I now? It white room and very small. I think I'm lying down on a bed but I can't tell. There's a constant beeping but I don't know where it's coming from. And there's writing on the wall, but I can't see properly. Everything is fuzzy. It hurts my head to squint. What is happening to me?

 **One day before**  
 **Martin's PoV. (Yes, that's is the cat)**  
I like my new home. I like my new bed. I love my new owner more than anything and I love her mother and brother. I don't really like her red-headed sister though. She's scary. I also love myself. I am a very clever cat because I have worked out lots of names.

My new owner-Rocky  
Rocky's mother- Georgia. But Rocky calls her 'Mrs Jones'  
Rocky's brother- Flynn  
Rocky's sister-Cece  
And then there's my least favourite  
Frankie. He's Rocky's mate. But I don't like him at all. Too full of himself. And he's huge! And in my experience, huge is bad. With the exception of Cece. She's tiny, only just bigger than me. Hee, hee.

Today a small boy came 'round I was curious to know who it was. Mainly because he was talking to himself. When Rocky opened the door, I'm pretty sure she wasn't that happy to see him. But, as the amazing person she is, she was very polite. She was blocking the doorway so I couldn't see who it was for a bit. They talked and then kissed. It was pretty gross, but Rocky's looked happier then I had ever seen her, so I let it go. When she invited him in, I saw it was none other than that idiot who hurt her so bad last week. I kind of wanted to rip his eyes out, but I thought if Rocky and realised that she obviously really liked this guy and would probably throw out if I did that. And I didn't want that at all! So, I bit my tongue and told myself to be nice. Rocky was still happy to see me, so I was happy this meanie hadn't replaced me. And he was really good and petting me. He found my favourite spot instantly! It took Rocky almost three days. Then Frankie came through the door. I knew something bad was going to happen, so I tried to warm guy petting me. But he didn't see. I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling. It didn't come. I opened my eyes in time to see Frankie strike the other guy in the back of the head. I ran away and hid under the table.  
I actually zoned out because I could hear Rocky shouting. When I returned to the normally world, Frankie was gone and Rocky was speaking to a man in blue and the guy Frankie had punched was on a bed thingy that two people were carrying. I tenderly walked over to his side and heard him talking about Rocky. In a good way.  
"Rocky likes me. She liked me and I like her. I like Rocky and she likes me. I'm goanna protect her with my life. She likes me"  
I think I read this guy the wrong way. He sounds like a nice person, who Rocky obviously likes. I'm goanna help him. I'm goanna make sure Rocky breaks up with Frankie so she can be happy with this guy.  
Without doubt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whatssup guys!? Now I know I haven't updated this story for ages and this is for two reasons:**

 **1-I have had tons of revision to do and haven't had any time  
and  
2-I have had terrible writers block. As in so bad it gave me a headache.**

 **But I'm back now so…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up and, although I am writing it, this wasn't my idea.**

 **Ty's PoV**

"Hey Deuce" I said cautiously unless I woke him for his, somewhat peaceful sleep.

When I first heard that deuce was in hospital, only one thought was going through my head.

 _'_ _I can't believe that Deuce is in hospital.'_

I still don't know what happened, but Rocky told me he was there. On instinct, of my previous best friendship with him, at first I was upset that she knew before I did. Then I realised that I was still mad at him.  
The funny thing is, I don't think Rocky is mad any more. I was so confused. So I decided to go see him.

And that's where I am now. Looking at the boy who used to be my best friend. Now, I just don't know.

"Hey Ty"

"Argh!" I screamed as I fell off the chair I was sitting on.

"Deuce?" I whispered. "Why do you sound so feminine?" and it was true. Deuce sounded like a girl. Well, he sounded like a girl more than usual anyway.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I am a female?" Deuce said. It was then that I realised that the voice didn't belong to Deuce and was coming from behind me. I turned and saw my little sister standing there, looking bemused.

"Oh. It's you Rocky" I said sheepishly. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you" she replied. "I thought you still hated Deuce"

"And you don't?" I frowned. She shook her head.

"He apologised so it's fine."

"Oh." I was a little lost for words. Is he really forgiven? And that quickly?

"So" Rocky prompted. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see my…friend" I said, unsure what to call us.

"cool. So, can you give us some alone time?" she asked. My eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Ty," she sighed. "I just want to talk to him alone."

"Well…I'll be outside" I finally said. After getting up, I crossed to the door and stood outside listening.  
I couldn't hear much to begin with, but after a few minutes, I heard:

"Oh, my gosh! I kissed you out of a coma!"

 **Rocky's PoV-a few minutes ago.**

After Ty left, I went and stood next to Deuce's bed. He was breathing normally, and seemed fine.  
I still couldn't believe that Frankie had hit him! And over me of all things. Which begs the question,  
'Who am I going out with?' I like Frankie, but I loved Deuce. And yet if I broke up with Frankie and immediately went out with Deuce, people would probably think that I was cheating on Frankie and broke up with him to be with Deuce. And Rocky Blue is not a cheater.

Or am I?

I guess I did kiss Deuce, while I was with Frankie, but was I just going out with him to get my mind of Deuce? Or did I really care for him? I know Frankie cared about me, but Deuce did too.

"This is so confusing!" I yelled. I looked at Deuce and lowered my voice.

"Sorry about this, Deuce" I shouldn't have let Frankie kiss me. "This is all my fault. You may stay like this forever. And it's all my fault. I'm sorry" Slowly, I leant down and kissed him. Then the most shocking thing happened.

He sat up and yawned. I screamed and leapt away from the bed.

"Oh my gosh! I kissed you out of a coma!" I shrieked. He looked at me in confusion.

"No" he said slowly. "You kissed me out of a nap" I exhaled in relief.

"You mean, you're not in a coma or anything?" I asked. He grinned.

"Nope." He replied smugly. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"That was for scaring the life out of me!" I couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his injured arm.

"So, what does that make us?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're with Frankie. But he beat me up. And we obviously have feelings for each other." Deuce stopped and looked me in the eye. "You got to choose which one of us you like and therefore want to keep and which one you will lose."

"What?" I felt my jaw drop.

"Come on Rocky!" he whined.

"Deuce! Stop pressurising me!" I felt my head start to pound.

"But it can't be that hard!" he protested. "I like you and you like me. Just say you choose me and we can move on!"

"Stop" I whispered, sinking to my knees. But he didn't notice.

"No! Why is it so hard for you to choose between me, you friend since we were seven, or a guy who took advantage of you in your 'rebel stage'?" I couldn't take it anymore. My head was throbbing, I felt sick. I stood up and ran from the room, ignoring the desperate pleas from behind me.

No one's PoV

Ty was sitting in the waiting room, going over what he had just heard. Rocky had kissed Deuce. Even though she was dating the Complication.

"What is happening to the world?" he asked himself.

'Ding'

He reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. It was Gunther.

'Hey where are u? Ur l8 back from school.'

'I'm the hospital, checking on Deuce' he typed back.

'k'

After returning his phone to his pocket, Ty stood up.

"Alright, sis" he muttered. "You've been in there long enough. As he reached for the door handle, it was yanked open from the inside. Someone of something bumped into him with an incredible amount of force.

"Woah!" he grinned. "Easy there tig-" he stopped as he realised that it was his sister that had just knocked into him.

"Rocky! Wait!" Deuce cried in despair. Ty's eyes narrowed again.

"Deuce!" Ty screamed. "What did you do?"

 **The end! (for now, anyway)**  
 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **And I am going to Spain on Sunday, so there may not be an update for a few weeks. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rocky's PoV**

I still feel sick. The throbbing has stopped, but I still feel sick. I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other to take my mind off it. I came to the park and sat down on a bench. There was someone sitting there already, a woman reading a magazine, dressed casually.

"What have I done to deserve all this?" I whispered to the sky's. The woman shuffled away from me. I took no notice.

I was too busy thinking about my boy problem. Before I knew it, my body was shaking with tears. I didn't care what other's thought of me. I just cried, letting it all out.

"Rocky? Are you OK?" I turned slowly. Tinka was sitting there. I blinked. I almost didn't recognise her wearing jeans and a T-shirt. And when she had said my name, it had sounded American. Not to mention, I was sure she hadn't been sitting there before.

"What happened to your accent?" I asked before I could help myself. She smiled and handed me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped the tears away.

"It's still here" and sure enough, she sounded normal (for her) again. "I suppose, I don't like to talk normally when I'm on my own. I enjoy my own company. It's like I am a different person. I speak differently, I dress differently. Heck, I even act differently." I nodded in understanding. I doubt the Tinka I'm used to would be concerned about my feelings.

"How long have you been there for?" I said before I could shut my mouth. "I really need to stop doing that" I muttered under my breath.

"I have been here since before you were, actually" she replied, ignoring my little 'note-to-self'.

"You have?" I frowned. Then I remembered. "Wait, that woman, that was you?" I spluttered.

"You mean you didn't recognise me?" she grinned.

"No" I admitted. "You were sitting there all along, but I didn't realise it was you!"

Tinka laughed. It was contagious and before I knew it, I was laughing along with her. It was such a cheery moment that I forgot about all my problems. I forgot that Deuce was in hospital, and I forgot that I had one hell of a problem on my hands.

 _Previously_

 _No one's PoV_

 _"Deuce!" Ty screamed. "What did you do?"_

 **Deuce's PoV**

"Ty!" I stammered nervously. "I didn't know you were there"

"Well," he snarled "Now you do. So, answer my question. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I don't know!" I spluttered. "One minute I was telling her why she needed to choose me over Frankie and the next-"

"You were doing what?" He had moved so fast I barely had time to yelp as he lunged forward, his hands around my neck.

"I was telling her to choose me over Frankie" I whispered breathlessly.

"And you think that it is your right to tell her what to do?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But you did it anyway" Ty said angrily.

"I thought that she would agree with me!" I protested. His hands tightened, and my air supply completely cut off.

"That is not an excuse!" he shouted. "Haven't you done enough damage already?"

I looked around desperately, trying to find a way to get him to release my throat. I caught a look of myself in a mirror. I was going blue.

"Ty" I whimpered. I opened my mouth again but no sound came out. Things were getting foggy; the edge of my vision was getting darker. And slowly, that darkness spread, moving agonisingly slowly towards the middle.

"YOUNG MAN! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

I was only just aware of Ty's hands removing from my throat.  
I wasn't aware of the nurse jabbing him with sedative.  
I wasn't aware of him falling, of the dull thump as his body lay unconscious on the floor.  
I wasn't aware of the nurse calling the police, them bursting into the room and arresting my best friend since we were kids for abuse of the poorly.  
But I was aware of my mistake.  
I was aware that unless I got Rocky back, she would be forever out of my league…

 **Right, that's it.**  
 **I'm really sorry that it is so short, but I am just so busy and don't have the time. So, really sorry about that...**


End file.
